


Heart Throb

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Done for MCU HBC drunk drabble, the prompt was: reader is new to the avengers and develops a crush on a character.
Relationships: natash x reader
Kudos: 27





	Heart Throb

Being a new trainee wasn't always easy. Your supervisors didn't go easy on you, and your fellow trainees sometimes tried to throw you under the bus to be the best in the class. But you had prevailed, and today had been assigned to go on a field mission with the Avengers themselves.

You had checked your holsters and made sure to pack extra knives in all secret compartments of your tact suit. You were as ready as you could be. What you weren't ready for was her. Sure you had seen her before in passing, but here now, standing in front of you, you saw her clearly for the first time.

Her read vibrant hair was braided to the side, showing off her neck. Her tact suit was opened down the middle showing off the valley of her breasts. She was as deadly as she was beautiful, and right there you couldn't take your eyes off of her. You watched her sit across from you on the quinjet, and you only took notice of what was happening once Captain America stopped in front of the cockpit to start debriefing. They had loaded the rest of the quinjet and been on the air without you even noticing.

She was going to be trouble.

The mission went off without a hitch, and you got out with only minor scratches and a light limp on your leg from falling wrong after drop-kicking a hydra goon. Natasha had been paired up with you and had been more of a distraction than not, but earing her praising you after the mission for a job well done had felt so nice you had all but floated back to your room to soak up the stress of the day.

\---

You had become friends with the team, but whenever Natasha came into the room you would clam up, stutter over some words and start to shake in place. Sam would tease you about it, and Wanda, having read your mind one afternoon by accident, gave you small knowing smirks whenever you sputtered on your words on chocked on your drink.

You did eventually grew out of it, becoming close friends with her, after she basically cornered you in the locker room after a training session, and rapidly questioned you of your avoidance to her and if you hated her, as if. And so you had only said you admired her and were a tad intimidated with her.

She looked hard at you and then laughed, saying that you had nothing to worry about, that she wasn't a treat to her friends. And so you had started to talk to her more and get to know her.

Everyday you two spend together is one more day you get to play pretend. Pretend that all the tiny things she did or said meant nothing to you more than just friendly actions. Pretend that your heart didn't speed up whenever you saw her and that it dint break never she left.

Being friends with her was both heaven and torture. You had to hide all your feelings, afraid you would ruin it all, but you couldn't help the way you felt. You even tried dating some dude from IT to see if you would forget her, but it only made it worse.

And so you just sucked it up, you stayed her friend even when it hurt the most.

\---

You, Nat, and Wanda could always be seen together. Especially at Tony's parties, to get away from touchy drunk men, and sometimes even some women, if you were all together you all used each other as an excuse.

Tonight's party was one of that times, you and Nat were at the bar, drinking and talking comfortably when a drunk guy just cuts your conversation halfway to put himself between the two of you and made a show to turn to Nat and ignore your hateful glare.

"Hi there lovely, want to get a drink?" he slurred at her, hand groping her thigh lasciviously.

"No thanks, I already have a drink." she swats his hand, but he gropes her right after once more, ignoring the glares shes trowing him. You are just scowling at the back of his head when he starts to insist once more and you have had it. You pass him to stand directly in front of her and kiss her fully on the lips, making sure to glare from the corner of your eye to the man, that just stares with his mouth open.

"If you don't mind, move along, she's taken." you spat at him, making sure he felt uncomfortable enough to have 'interrupted you'. Once he wobbles away you take notice of what you had done and turn to Nat with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think..." you get interrupted by her lips once more on yours and you just melt into it.

"Let's get out of here..." she suggests seductively, taking your hand and pulling you up the stairs to a more private space.


End file.
